The present invention generally relates to a spout for quick connect and disconnect with a connector, and more specifically to a spout having flexible tabs for threading, where the tabs provide for both axial stability during threading and self-locking action to keep the spout and connector coupled.
Line coupling devices are commonly used in fluid-containing apparatus to allow for connecting or disconnecting lines with a minimum of fluid loss, usually at locations where fluids are introduced or extracted, or at locations that facilitate maintenance or other operations. As used here, the term fluid includes liquids, solid particles, and gases under pressure or vacuum, or combinations of these fluids. Providing for connecting or disconnecting of lines can be especially difficult with fluid-containing lines. Coupling of the lines while controlling fluid loss is usually achieved by incorporating coupling-actuated valves in one or more line ends or into a connector. Coupling actuates the valves, allowing fluid to flow through the connected lines, while uncoupling the lines seals one or both lines. Coupling-actuated valves of this design are applicable to a great variety of commercial, industrial, and consumer goods.
Of particular interest here are line connectors for use in the beverage industry where beverages and beverage syrups are packaged in a collapsible bag housed in a box, commonly referred to as a disposable bag-in-box package. An external line is attached to the bag-in-box package through a line connector that is configured for quick coupling to a bag through a spout. Leakage from the line and bag prior to coupling is minimized by line connector and spout valves that are configured to open when the line connector and spout are brought together, allowing fluid to pass through the connector. Engaging these connectors entails actions that both provide a leak-proof seal and open a valve to control fluid flow. In the case of beverage supplies in the service sector of the economy, where timely response to customer""s desire is paramount, bag-in-boxes are often stored in areas that are not readily or easily accessible as under or above a service counter and in dimly lighted environments. Thus it is important that the connectors can also be easily worked by the operator with a minimum of motion and force, and with a minimum of movement of the connectors and other equipment. In addition, the spout portion of the connector is often incorporated into a disposable bag, and thus it is necessary that the spout and the valve mechanism internal to the spout be inexpensive.
The patents and publications discussed in this Background of the Invention provide background for the invention or are related to the invention. All publications and patents discussed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,551 to Bond et al., entitled Quick-Disconnect Coupling and Valve Assembly, a connector is disclosed that slides into a slidable valve contained within a spout. The slidable valve has fingers that fit into the connector, so that sliding the connector into the spout causes the slidable valve to grip the connector and slide into a position in the spout where the slidable valve is opened. The alignment of the connector with the slider valve is crucial to the operation of this invention, and may be problematic with this configuration.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,146, also to Bond et al., entitled Quick-Disconnect Service-Line Connector and Valve Assembly, addresses some of the potential problems of the ""551 patent. The ""146 patent discloses a connector that has a lower U-shaped flange portion for coupling with the spout and an upper body portion for slidably housing the valve assembly, which is slidable toward the lower U-shaped flange portion and into the spout. The connector is coupled to the spout by positioning the connector adjacent the spout and then laterally shifting or positioning the connector so that the U-shaped flange is saddled about an outer surface of the spout. However, use of this connector requires the operator to accurately position the various components during coupling and uncoupling, and thus requires the use of both hands by the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,132 to Lloyd-Davies, en titled Fluid Dispensing Assembly, discloses a connector valve that has a nut rotatably connected to it, the mating and valve actuating occurring when the spout and nut threads are engaged. The incorporation of threaded spouts presents a potential problem in achieving compatibility between different bag-in-box connector systems. The use of a complete thread form also can require multiple turns for making a connection and involves using a longer spout. These may be disadvantages for systems located in small spaces since more room is required to operate the spout, and since it may also be difficult to load or remove the boxes in small spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,964 to Zielinksi et al., entitled Method and Apparatus for Coupling with a Spout, discloses a valve subassembly for connecting to a line and a mating spout that contains a mechanism for actuating the valve subassembly. In that patent, the valve subassembly is described for use in conjunction with an axially engaged connector and was designed for compatibility with existing bag-in-box connectors.
The ITW New Zealand Corporation produces a screw on connector comprising a line connector and spout assembly (part number 390-0267) that incorporates partial threads on the spout for connecting with a threaded line connector. The ITW connector incorporates two rigid partial threads on the spout for mating with a threaded line connector, thus allowing for some amount of compatibility. The ITW connector further has a self-locking feature that incorporates a notch on the spout and a mating piece on the line connector that fits into the notch to form a detent. As with the Lloyd-Davies connector, placing a rigid thread on the spout provides compatibility with other connectors difficult.
Providing an inexpensive and easily manufactured line connector and spout combination that performs quickly, easily and positively with a minimum of motion is an important feature for bag-in-box connectors. In addition, it is important that the line connector and spout be easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and that the spout can inexpensively be incorporated into a disposable bag.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that will allow for quick coupling and decoupling of fluid-containing lines. It is preferred that this is accomplished with a minimum of rotational or lateral motion of the lines, that the coupling incorporate means for sealing off the lines when decoupled and opening the lines when coupled, and that the connector provides a positive indication to the operator that a coupling has occurred and locks the connectors to prevent decoupling. In addition, due to the large number of line connectors and spouts in the field, there also exists a need to have compatibility between new spouts and existing line connectors. To ensure compatibility between new and currently used connector designs, there is a need for bag-in-box spouts to conform to certain external dimensions and shapes. Current spout designs have a series of flanges extending radially outwards from the spout, making it difficult to incorporate threaded connectors with many current spout designs.
The present invention is directed to a spout for coupling fluid-containing lines that may overcome potential problems in the prior art. The introduction of new coupling technologies is accelerated by apparatus compatible with the large base of existing equipment. Thus there is also a need for new spouts to be compatible with other, widely used line connectors. The apparatus of the present invention is comprised of a spout that can be paired with a line connector, where the combination has cooperating threaded features to provide a positive, self-locking action when the pair are coupled. The spout is fitted with one or more, but preferably two, tabs that can be threadably engaged by a nut, preferably on the line connector. The tabs extend radially outwards from a tab flange, that itself extends radial outwards from the spout. The tab flange and other flanges on the spout are provided so that the spout of the present invention is compatible with existing line connectors. The mating line connector is fitted with a nut having an internal flange that fits into a recess in the connector, allowing for the line connector to threadably engage the spout by rotating only the nut. Specifically, in addition to the spout and line connector being capable of working together, the spout of the present invention will also work with some of the more common prior art line connectors.
Stability during threading is achieved in several embodiments by the force that flexed tabs impart onto the threads of the line connector. If the connector is not axially aligned, then the several tabs will not respond equally to the misalignment, and the resulting forces will tend to straighten the connector and stabilize the threading action. When threaded, the spout and connector provides resistance to valves that may be internal to the connector. Specifically, concentric with and internal to the line connector and spout are one or more spring-loaded poppet valves that open when the line connector is coupled to the spout. Actuating the valve produces an axial force on the tab that acts to uncouple the connector. There is also a tab restraining portion of the threads that provides the operator with positive identification that the connector is fully coupled and that the connector will not unthread to the extent that valves that are internal to the connector close. In one embodiment, the tab restraining portion includes a detent formed by thread and tab that is held in place by the action of the axial force. In another embodiment, the threads taper near the tab restraining portion and the tabs are deformably forced into place. In yet another embodiment, the axial force deforms the tabs within the threads increasing the contact area between tab and thread, and thus the frictional force for threading.
In view of the discussion above, there exists a demonstrated need for an advancement in the spout coupling art. According to one aspect of the present invention, a novel method and apparatus for coupling with a spout that may overcome certain problems in the prior art is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a novel method and apparatus that can quickly couple and decouple fluid-containing lines in a single-handed operation is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a novel method and apparatus that can quickly couple and decouple fluid-containing lines that is compatible with existing, nonthreaded connectors is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a novel method and apparatus for coupling of cylindrical shaped bodies with a quick screw-on connector that is self-locking and that may evidence a positive indication of coupling is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a novel method and apparatus for a combination of line connector and spout, where the spout is compatible with existing line connectors is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a spout and line connector combination with a positive, self-locking stop by the cooperation of deformable tabs on the spout with line connector thread is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a spout and line connector combination with deformable tabs on the spout and threads on the line connector where the tab deformation stabilizes the spout and line connector during threading is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a detent may be incorporated into the connector, and cooperation of the deformable tabs with the line connector threads restrict the decoupling unthreading of the connector and spout.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the tabs deform within the threads, thus resisting decoupling by increasing the torque required to decouple the connector and spout.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the tabs may flex within the threads, thus resisting decoupling by increasing the friction between tab and thread.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings. For purposes of clarity, this discussion refers to devices, methods, and concepts in terms of specific examples. However, the present invention may operate with a wide variety of types of devices that are axially connected. Other industries and applications likewise require a convenient means for connecting and disconnecting a connector with a spout, which may have a valve therein. In view of the disclosure of this application it will be obvious to one skilled in the art that many different embodiments can be devised to achieve the advantages of this invention. Furthermore the invention is described in terms of systems that include many different innovative components and innovative combinations of components. No inference should be taken to limit the invention to combinations containing all of the innovative components listed in any illustrative embodiment in this specification.